Concerning Hobbits
by elveriamoir
Summary: Okay this is a short story that I was a little hyped up about WGW when I wrote it. contains slash so if that is not your thing please don't flame me. It will maybe be three chapters long (no more than six). I'm always interested in hearing your thoughts on my work. so please review. pretty please with a cherry and whipped cream on the top
1. Concerning Hobbits-Strangers

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**This is just to tie my regular readers over as I'm off to WGW tomorrow so I won't be updating until next Friday. Ever wonder why Bilbo and Bofur became so close so quickly, despite Bofur managing to make Bilbo faint in the film. **_

_**FanFiction Queen please don't hunt me down and kill me, I will be buzzing with loads of ideas when I get back, mainly from my drunken friends' antics. **_

Concerning Hobbits-Strangers

Now to an outsider hobbits came across as polite, overly timid, gentle creatures with no love of adventure and very little interest beyond their gardens and meals. Now that is not to say they did not have any of these characteristics, but like any other race they had their secrets. So when faced with a houseful of strange dwarves and a strong attraction to one of them in particular, Bilbo Baggins was torn with what he should do. Their antics at the dinner table had him fighting down the urge to party and yet as he watched carefully there was very little physical interaction. His mind in disarray he snuck out of his kitchen door just as they started throwing the dishes around his home. He leant against the hill-side with a relieved sigh and stuck his pipe firmly between his teeth, inhaling the smoke and holding it deep into his lungs. The heady rush it gave him thrummed through his veins, and he could feel his muscles relaxing a wide smile growing on his face. He looked around the night and spotted his neighbour and old friend Hamfast Gamgee leaning on his fence smoking his own pipe. Pushing away from the hillside Bilbo sauntered down the path, "Evenin' Hamfast," he mumbled around the stem of his pipe. Hamfast raised an eyebrow, blowing a perfect smoke ring into the night, the sweet scent of his weed hanging in the air, "Evenin' Bilbo," he nodded pushing himself upright, "Nice night for a drink." Bilbo smiled glad they were on the same level, "Aye Hamfast certainly is," he offered an arm, "Shall we?" Hamfast chuckled and inhaled another lungful of heady smoke as jumped the fence to link Bilbo's arm. The two hobbit's turned their footsteps onto the path leading to the nearest tavern.

The rush of heat greeted them as they pushed through the door, as did a sudden silence as the patrons turned to check who had wandered into their midst. Bilbo merely smiled and waved his pipe at them, causing a great whoop to go up from the gathered hobbits. The air of the tavern was heavy with sweet smelling blue smoke and as Bilbo and Hamfast wandered up to the bar, lively music started up again. A tankard in one hand and his pipe in the other Bilbo leant against the bar with Hamfast at his side. He nudged an elbow into his friend's side when a young hobbit lass took to dancing on a table top. To his delight Hamfast blushed beet-red and it only took Bilbo seconds to convince the other hobbit to join her.

Drella smiled warmly as Hamfast approached the table, and leant low to give him a hand up and a show of her impressive cleavage. As soon as he was on the table Hamfast twirled her and pulled her close to him. She started to move sinuously her back flush against his chest, and he closed a work worn hand around her hips, following her movements with his own body. Before long she had a hand snaked around his neck. Hamfast smirked across the room at Bilbo and took another lungful of his pipe-weed's smoke, he ran his hand up from Drella's waist and tangled it in her hair as he did. He roughly tugged her head back and when she tilted her head so she could see him he leant over her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her red lips. Blue smoke escaped from their entwined lips, and she turned in his grasp mouth never leaving his.

As his friend got cosy with Drella, Bilbo merely rolled his eyes before letting them wander about the room. He smirked when he saw a group of hobbits he had drank with as a tween and meandered his way across to them. He was hailed as soon as he got near and pulled to sit beside them at a table. Grunting in annoyance as they nearly spilled his drink he straddle the bench and loosened the top button on his shirt. They soon had him involved in a game of dice, and before long Bilbo was a great deal richer and almost drunk. His cousins Samel and Reith slide beside him after he'd won the last game and he smirked as Reith ran a hand up his thigh, the adventuring limb stopping just short of grasping him. Bilbo turned his head and grinned toothily at Samel over his shoulder for a second before grasping the front of the other hobbit's shirt and pulling him into a rough kiss, sliding the hand around to the back of Samel's neck. Encouraged rather than repulsed Reith slide so he was straddling Bilbo's thighs, dipping his head to rain kisses down the arched neck and visible collar bone. Bilbo grabbed the back of his head with his free hand and curled his fingers in the red strands to tug sharply. This earned him a nip that nearly broke the skin and he groaned into Samel's mouth. Samel's hands settled on Bilbo's hips as their mouths fought for dominance, Reith's hands settling to tangle with them as he moved lower down Bilbo's chest and back up his neck.

The party at the White Wolf hit full swing, the songs became more risqué, the music and dancing more devious. Ale and wine flowed freely as unaware of the strangers gathered at Bag End the hobbits of Hobbiton gave into the call of alcohol, pipe weed and the music. Bodies moved against each other in scandalous dance both on and off the dance floor. Couples clinched in corners and un-partnered hobbits (both adults and tweens) enjoyed each other.

The moon was high in the sky when they were finally turned out, dishevelled and stumbling Bilbo and Hamfast turned their feet homeward. Bilbo left his friend at the gate of his home and wandered up the hill to Bag End whistling a tavern ditty as he went. Uncaring if his guests heard him he tramped happily through the front door, sliding his bracers off his shoulders as he merrily made his way to the kitchen. He stopped in surprise at the piles of clean, whole dishes pilled on his table, "We did the dishes Master Baggins," came the lilting voice of the dwarf with the funny hat. Bilbo looked at him carefully, he was quite cute, it was just a shame he couldn't remember his name. He took a step closer to the dwarf, uncaring of the alcohol on his breath, his unbuttoned (and untucked) shirt or the marks likely littering his neck. Bilbo watched as the dwarf's eyes widened at his blown pupils and stepped into the dwarf's personal space as the gaze travelled over his swollen lips and the bruises on his neck and visible chest. He smirked as he managed to back the slightly taller male into a corner, arms bracketing the dwarf as his hands grasped the worktop either side of the be-hatted male's hips. He bit his lip and left only an inch between their bodies as he watched the understanding of his dishevelled sate creep into the dwarf's eyes and a blush steel up the un-bearded part of his face. Bilbo released his bottom lip as he made eye contact with the dwarf, he licked his lips as he fought the urge to lick down the hidden column of the other male's throat to find out how far that blush went.

"Master Baggins!" gasped the dwarf, as he realised he was cornered, "Master Baggins erm…" Bilbo swallowed as the dwarf pulled his plump under-lip between sharp white teeth, he blink imagining what that mouth would feel like on his skin, "Aye?" he questioned his own voice husky. "What…I mean…why…me… how…" the dwarf trailed off clearly flustered and Bilbo took a step back dropping his arms and raised a questioning eyebrow. When that got no response he allowed his eyes to trail slowly over the dwarf's form, moving from the top of his head down to his booted feet and back up again, "Aye?" he questioned again, forcing himself to leave a gap between them and not just surge forward and take the dwarf's mouth in a bruising kiss. He was starting to get a horrid feeling that dwarves did not mess around outside of a relationship. He tilted his head and took another step back hitching his polite smile onto his face and moved to straighten himself up, "Thank you for the dishes Master dwarf," he bit back a wince at the hurt that flashed briefly in the other male's eyes and made a mental note to find out his name without asking, before he continued, "It was very kind of you all, but you are guests in my home you did not have to do anything."

Bilbo took another step away from the dwarf and turned away trying to remember how he was supposed to act around strangers in the Shire. He took a deep breath and instantly wished he hadn't as the stranger's scent of leather, pine smoke and something deeper hit his sense. He closed his eyes desperately struggling to control himself, the ale and pipe weed didn't help, and neither did his remembrance of the stranger's name.

Bofur stood frozen even as master Baggins stepped away from him. He was unsure what had just happened, he was embarrassed at what he suspected Master Baggins had been up to and yet he was intrigued by it at the same time. He felt hurt that the hobbit couldn't remember his name, he was shocked at how quickly he'd been cornered and yet most of all he desperately wanted whatever had happened to keep heading where it had been. He bit his lip and stepped forward placing a gentle hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "Master Baggins?" he started quietly as he felt the hobbit tense under his hands and then stopped unsure where to go from there. "Please don't Master Bofur," he heard the hobbit gasp. Bofur frowned and stepped closer so there was only an inch between his chest and Master Baggins' back, tightening his grip as he did, "don't what Master Baggins? " he asked, still unsure of where anything was leading, only knowing he wanted to see the end. He heard the hobbit gasp and relaxed his grip, "Oh I'm so sorry Master Baggins," he whispered stepping back and wringing his hands, he didn't realise he had been backed into the corner until he felt hands on his hips. He snapped his head up, knowing his cheeks were glowing and stared wide eyed at the hobbit in front of him.

Bilbo's control was struggling as he felt Bofur's hand on his shoulder, the other male's heat spreading easily through the thin cloth of his shirt. At the apology he had turned and interest growing further stalked after the now dismayed dwarf. Gently and cautiously he place his hands on Bofur's hips, giving the other male a chance to push him away. When no move was made to get him to back away and Bofur merely gazed at him with a blush staining his cheeks, Bilbo looked into the dwarf's eyes trying to figure out just what he should do. He felt his lust rise as he gazed into worried, and embarrassed chocolate coloured eyes. He took the last step forward, removing the gap between their bodies, tilting his head back slightly to keep looking into those expressive eyes. He raised onto the balls of his feet, one hand leaving the narrow hips to trail up the wide chest to stroke through the thick hair gently. He was surprised when the action got him a soft groan and almost instantly the dwarf bit his lip. Bilbo licked his own and leant in close, allowing the words to ghost the dwarf's mouth, "Last chance to back out Master Bofur," he whispered.

Bofur suddenly knew where this was heading, and was torn with what he should do. His hands came up for one of them to wrap around the hobbit's waist and the other smoothed up his back, untucking the shirt again as he did, "Master Baggins I…" Bofur closed his eyes attempting to decide what he wanted. No he thought as Master Baggins merely held his place, that wasn't true, he knew what he wanted to do, he just didn't know whether he should do it. Dwarves were celibate until bonding and that included kissing, if he was even thinking about taking that step with the hobbit then he should probably explain this. His brain stuttered as Master Baggins' hot breath fluttered against his lips. He swallowed fighting the urge to simply press his lips to those of the smaller male's. He tightened his fingers desperately hoping that Master Baggins would be able to read his mind, yet all that happened was the hand in his hair tugged it gently and Bofur felt his knees weaken. He could hear his own breathing becoming uneasy, and he could feel his muscles shaking. The hand in his hair gentled again, and the fingers on his hips started to rub in soothing circles. The new sensations shut his brain down and Bofur tilted his head down to meet the lips of Master Baggins.

Bilbo kept the kisses gentle at first, but the sounds coming from the dwarf and the tightening of the fingers on his hip were pushing him to the edge of his control. Bofur drew away to catch his breath and Bilbo found himself chasing his lips, before forcing himself to still. He was going to let Master Bofur control the kiss even if it killed him to do so. The dwarf was obviously struggling with what they were doing and Bilbo would let him take all the time he needed, hell Bilbo knew he would let the dwarf pull away from him and end it there and then if he had to. "Mahal," whispered Bofur and Bilbo watched as the dwarf place gentle fingers against his lips, smiling softly. He shut his eyes and steeled himself again, "Master Bofur if you…" the fingers were on his own lips and Bilbo froze, desperately trying not to pull them between his lips. "Nay," whispered Bofur, "I think you can drop the title now Master Baggins." Bilbo held still as Bofur shifted his large hand back to Bilbo's back, he kept his eyes on the dwarf's trying to get a read. Bofur continued still smiling gently, "Would you mind if I called you Bilbo?"

Bofur froze when Bilbo pulled his head back to look at him, and his nerves crept back as he waited for an answer, maybe he had pushed too far with the first name thing. Maybe this was just a bit of fun for the hobbit, "or not," he rambled, "I mean I can still call you…Mahal!" he broke off, eyes rolling momentarily as Bilbo pressed still closer, sliding the hand on Bofur' ship around to grab his ass, "Does that mean?" he watched as Bilbo nodded the smile growing on his own face again, "can I kiss you again?" he all but whispered. He watched Bilbo's eyes grow dark in the seconds between his question and Bilbo claiming his mouth. There was nothing gentle about the hobbit's kisses this time and Bofur could only hold on and try to match Bilbo movement for movement. His knees felt weak and his head was swimming. The hand in his hair had tightened, short nails dragging over his scalp and sending sparks of pleasure through his body. He groaned loudly completely lost in the sensations.

Bilbo was still holding back, but when Bofur moaned he felt a shudder of arousal run through him and he pulled back, grasping frantically for control, "Bofur," he gasped, "By the Goddess Bofur, I," he took a deep breath, hands still curled possessively in Bofur's hair and splayed on his arse. "Dammit, you have no idea what you are doing to me." He looked up into now nearly black eyes, breathing heavily, "You have no idea how much I am trying not to push you." He tugged gently on the strands of hair in his hand, watching as pleasure flashed across the dwarf's face, "You have no idea how much I want you." He hissed and Bofur stilled looking at him with wide eyes. Bilbo bit his lips worrying he'd pushed too far and he tried to step back, Bofur haled him back to his chest, on hand now on the bare skin of his waist and the other clutching the back of his shirt, "Mahal Bilbo," Bofur groaned, and Bilbo shuddered at how wrecked his voice sounded, "kiss me again." When faced with that offer what was Bilbo to do? He surged forwards claiming the already swollen lips with his own, licking along their close coaxing Bofur to open up for him again. He was pressed flush to Bofur's front, his hands grasping desperately at the dwarf when a loud knocking broke into his revive.

Bilbo felt a mess when he opened the door, barely noticing as he was circled by the tall dwarf. "Looks more like a grocer than a burglar!" okay that caught his attention, and he turned with a snarl on the newest stranger, answering his questions with sass. His anger fled when he turned on his heel and met Bofur's worried eyes. He looked at the mess he'd made of the careful braids with appreciation, "What by Mahal happened to you Mister Bofur?" snarked the new stranger as he stalked into Bilbo's dining room. Bilbo bit his lip as he watched Bofur flush and then felt anger surge at the down cast expression on the dwarf's face. He slipped to Bofur's hand and curled his fingers into those of the dwarf stopping him from following the others into the dining room. He carefully backed the dwarf against the hallway wall, hands falling onto the narrow hips again. "Ache, ignore him!" he whispered, arching up to reach Bofur's mouth and pressing their bodies together as he did so. He watched in delight as the sadness left Bofur's face and the eyes darkened again, "I know, and you know, and it is really none of his business!" Bilbo purred, lips barely brushing Bofur's as he talked. The dwarf's hands crept around Bilbo's back and settled on his ass. "Dammit Bofur," Bilbo groaned, "I swear you are trying to kill me." He pressed a kiss to the dwarf's open lips and wiggled out of his grip to finally find out why there were thirteen strange dwarves in his home.

_**AN: See that little button down there, the grey one, yes that one. You do :D god, Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thank you. **_


	2. Concerning Hobbits-Bath Time

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**FanFiction Queen: This is early for you. No it doesn't tie in with the other two, it was just dancing around in my brain and wouldn't let me concentrate :D**_

Concerning Hobbits-Bath Time.

Bilbo was exhausted, dirty and becoming really annoyed as the company stumbled onto Rivendell. He'd had very little time to interact with Bofur since Bag End, the dwarf withdrawing to be distant and rather impersonal since he had managed to make Bilbo faint. To say this had confused out hobbit was an understatement and it was a puzzle his brain was unable to unravel at the minuet. On top of Bofur's distance he'd been belittled, sneered at, nearly eaten (several times) and turned into a troll's hankie since leaving his home. His temper was close to breaking point and he bore the rough handling by his companions with ill-grace, their actions at the meal simply sent his temper through the roof and he stormed off after the elf showing them to their rooms without a second glance at the company. He dug up enough manners to thank his guide before slipping through the heavy wooden door and sinking to the floor in a disgruntled mess, barely noticing the layout of the room. Now he was alone and still his mind wouldn't shut down and he found himself thinking on what he could have done to drive Bofur away. He'd managed to get Balin to talk about dwarfen traditions while they had been travelling and had found out that dwarves simply didn't interact in the same way as hobbits outside of a marriage bond. Bilbo had been stunned and nearly blurted out that Bofur had seemed happy enough to make out with him, before his brain had caught up and he'd stopped himself at uttering the word "But…By the Goddess…" Balin had looked at him funny but thankfully didn't pressurise him. Bilbo had thought it was because the older dwarf hadn't wanted to pry into what would have been an embarrassing subject for him. Bilbo leant more heavily against the door at his back, ignoring the pins and needles starting in his protesting feet. He didn't understand what was happening, he had originally been looking for a quick but good time with the handsome dwarf, and yet he'd given the lead to the other male, allowing him to back away when he wanted, Bofur hadn't and so Bilbo had assumed something would follow their bout of kissing. Instead he'd fainted at Bofur's teasing and the dwarf had withdrew to be friendly but only politely so. Bilbo grasped his curls and tugged sharply at them, he was giving himself a headache. He didn't know why he was so worried after-all he had only been after a quick tumble and yet the thought of Bofur moving on to someone else, anyone else set a burning in his chest. The thought that he'd never feel those rough fingers on his own skin again, never hear the delightful sounds that spilled from the full mouth had Bilbo near to tears. He shook himself and pushed from the floor, swaying unsteadily as he attempted to ground himself. Deciding he was just tired and his current situation was nothing a hot bath and a goodnights sleep (on a bed) wouldn't fix Bilbo started to fight his way out of his pack and layers of clothing.

Bofur had spent nearly every night since Bag End with confusing dreams, he'd spent the last few nights of the journey forcing himself to stay awake so he would clue his family (or Mahal forbid) the rest of the company in on just what he was dreaming. He'd found himself unable to fully face Bilbo after making the smaller male faint, he was unsure how to apologise to him and since the hobbit had made no mention of their kissing at Bag End Bofur had grown to believe he had acted in a manner that would shame his family if it became known. Yet his dreams would not desist. The small hands in his hair and warm lips on his own had him gasping awake more often than not, and he would have to physically wrestle with himself to stop him crossing the sleeping area to Bilbo's shivering form. He'd tried courting the hobbit in his own way, tearing his clothing to give the handkerchief the smaller man so desperately wanted, giving up a portion of his own food, and not forcing his full focus on the smaller male. It hadn't seemed to work and he was left at a table in Rivendell staring at the retreating back of the company burglar as Bilbo left without a backwards glance. He pushed to his own feet and had to grip the edge of the table as the world swayed, he tore his gaze away from Bilbo's retreating form and made short work of shouldering his pack and mattock. Bofur huffed as he limped towards one of the elves that had been indicated as their guides for the duration of the evening. The elf seemed to take pity on him and Bofur soon found himself facing a heavy wooden door. He smiled wanly up at the elf and forced himself not to shrug off the shoulder pat he got in return. He staggered into the room and shut the door quietly behind him. He'd barely taken two steps into the room when he tripped over something on the floor and found himself studying the red parquet flooring from an intimate distance. Bofur found his energy ebbing and he laid his forehead against the cool floor with a groan.

"Hello?" Bilbo was awoken from his doze in the bath by a muffled clatter from the bedroom. The muffled groan that followed it had him scrabbling from the water and rushing into the other room to check no-one was hurt. He slid to a stop beside the face down dwarf, "Bofur?" he questioned gently, placing a hand on the other's neck. He was dreaming, Bilbo decided, because there was no way Bofur was in his room, while he was naked and dripping water onto the floor. He forced down a blush when Bofur stirred, there would be time enough to be embarrassed when he had found out if his dwarf was alright and why he was in his rooms.

Bofur heard Bilbo's voice above him and the gentle hand on the skin of his neck was sending shivers down his spine, "Bilbo?" he rumbled into the floor, wondering if his lack of sleep had finally made him crack up, "What are you doing in my room?" he turned his head tiredly to look at the hobbit and froze.

Bilbo's brain took a moment to understand the question, especially as it had been stuck on the fact he'd just called Bofur 'his' dwarf. "Erm…excuse me?" he asked, moving his hand to rest the back of it on Bofur's now visible forehead, "I was shown to this room and told it was mine." He looked down into Bofur's face and found the other determinedly trying not to look anywhere but his face, "Elf?" he questioned and got a nod in response. "Bofur?" he prodded the dwarf, and when he got no response ran his hands unconsciously through the tangled hair.

Bofur felt his eyes flutter shut at the contact, the small portion of his brain that was awake noting that his dreams would be ten times as bad now he had seen nearly all of Bilbo's person. He bit his lip to stop a moan escaping as Bilbo's soothing fingers gently untangled the mess of his braids. He hadn't realised how tired he was until it dawned on him that he was letting Bilbo do what he liked.

Bilbo was now worried, the friendly cheerful dwarf was acting like an exhausted cat that was relishing in a tummy rub. He pulled the almost purring dwarf to his feet, his nimble fingers making sort work of the straps and buckles littering his person. When Bofur put up no protest Bilbo steered him towards the bath, helping the exhausted dwarf shed layers as he went. It took far too much effort to keep his hands to himself and yet Bilbo managed. The groan he got from Bofur as the dwarf sank into the hot water nearly snapped his resolve, but yet he managed to keep his hands to himself, his brain reminding him that Bofur had withdrawn from him and he'd sworn to let the dwarf do so. He went to move back and let the dwarf bath in peace when a work worn hand closed around his wrist stopping him. Bilbo finally met Bofur's eyes and something in them had him biting his lower lip and stilling.

Bofur finally snapped out of his haze when he stepped into the sinfully hot water, but just barely. He couldn't believe he'd let a non-family member see he undressed and yet the hands had left his hair and at this moment in time that was the most important thing. He reached out a hand and grabbed Bilbo's wrist, gently urging the hobbit to stay. When he got no response other than Bilbo freezing he turned so he was kneeling in the tub. He ran the hand already holding Bilbo's wrist over the smooth skin of the other male's arm and used his other hand to push a stray curl from Bilbo's eyes. "Stay," Bofur whispered, wondering why he voice was so gravelly. He was waking up as he stared into Bilbo's eyes, "If you want to that is," Bofur could feel himself going red, "I would appreciate some help with my hair." He bit his lip wondering if Bilbo understood what he was offering, or if the hobbit would think he was being rude. He glanced down and shifted to face away from Bilbo when he got no response after a while. A gentle hand on his bare shoulder stopped him and he froze. "You will have to get it wet if you want me to wash it." Bilbo's voice sounded breathless and Bofur dunked under the water not daring to look back and look at the hobbit. He came up spluttering slightly, with his back still to Bilbo.

Bilbo couldn't believe just what Bofur had asked of him, he knew by now to be asked to do a dwarf's hair (especially if you were not family) was a huge deal. He couldn't have refused that request, now he just had to figure out if Bofur had meant it as a courting gesture or had spoken in his sleepy state without thinking. Bilbo slipped into the hot water as the dwarf submerged, he was forcing himself not to over think and honestly not succeeding very well. He hooked a bottle of liquid soap from shelves on the side of the bath and was relieved to find it was sandalwood and mint rather than one of the floral makes he'd had the misfortune of opening at first. His brain stopped in it's thoughts as Bofur remerged from the water and Bilbo swallowed hard as his eyes followed a drop of water running down the expanse of pale skin in front of him. "Bofur" he gasped, feeling his mouth go dry, "By the Goddess Bofur you are beautiful." He stepped towards the dwarf just as the taller man turned in surprise at his words. Bilbo allowed his eyes to rove appreciatively over the muscle bound arms, broad shoulders, a well-defined chest and along the angular tattoos. Bilbo reached questioning fingers forward and, when Bofur made no move to stop him, traced along one of the startling dark lines decorating the dwarf's skin, unconsciously moving closer to the other male. He paused when Bofur drew in a shuddering breath and flash his eyes to the dwarf's face, Bilbo drew in his own breath at the burning look in Bofur's eyes and he threw caution to the winds. Using a similar move to those he had used at Bag End he somehow backed Bofur to the edge of the bath, and invaded his personal space. He grinned cockily up at the taller male, "Last chance to back out Master Bofur," he purred, deliberately trailing his fingertips down the tensed muscles of the other's stomach, before detouring to rest them lightly on the slight hips.

Bofur could feel his breaths coming in gasps as he allowed himself to be backed into a corner, somehow the fact that his hair was not being washed didn't matter. All that mattered was this was so similar yet so different to what had happened at Bag End. The cool tiles at his back sent goose-bumps across his skin, but the discomfort was soon chased away when Bilbo dragged his fingers over his stomach. Bofur bit hard on the inside of his cheek to stop himself moaning, and he applauded himself for doing quite well, at least until Bilbo's words sunk in. Those same words had been growled at him in Bag End. Bofur gasped, closing his eyes in a silent prayer for strength, this was something he wanted so badly that it hurt. The fingers on his hips slid against his wet skin slightly as Bilbo traced across another tattoo, and Bofur dared open his eyes and look at the hobbit. Bilbo's eyes were fixed solely on his own and Bofur took courage from the fact and reached out to catch a droplet rolling down Bilbo's chest. The fluttered sigh he got had him feeling braver and he soothed his palm up the chest to rest on Bilbo's shoulder momentarily before tangling his fingers in the hobbit's hair. Remembering the pleasure Bilbo had given him simply through playing with his hair Bofur ran his hand through the curls as his other had dropped to Bilbo's lower back, forcing them together. Bofur stopped moving at the new sensations flooding through his body, he threw his head back and gritted his teeth against the onslaught of information flooding from his body to his brain. With his eyes shut he didn't see Bilbo's wicked grin and so jumped and groan when a warm mouth settled on his collar bone. He dropped the hand in Bilbo's hair back onto the smaller male's shoulder and tightened his grip. Almost without thought Bofur tilted his head allowing Bilbo more access to his throat and neck.

Bilbo knew he was smirking wickedly, but the invitation had been given and accepted, this time with Bofur making the first move. Instead of kissing up the expanse of pale neck he moved down the chest to run his tongue over one of those intricate tattoos. The groan this got him made his smirk grow and he swore he would talk about things properly in the morning. If people thought dwarves were possessive they knew nothing about hobbits. Whether Bofur knew it or not he was Bilbo's dwarf. With that thought in mind Bilbo kissed his way back up the broad planes of Bofur's chest and latched on to the crook of his neck. Bofur's fingers tightened on his hips as he scrapped his teeth across the skin at the join of the dwarf's neck and shoulder before biting down lightly. When he wasn't pushed away Bilbo ran one hand around to rest on Bofur's lower back the other gripping the narrow hip punishingly. He ran his tongue over the mark he had left before leaning his forehead on Bofur's now heaving chest, "I thought I was washing your hair Bofur?"

Bofur was lost in a world of sensations and it took a while for Bilbo's words to sink through the haze. He shook his head slightly attempting to ground himself. "Hair?" He swallowed embarrassed when his voice came out wrecked. "I'm sorry Bilbo yes I did ask you to do my braids for me." He stopped and pushed Bilbo from him slightly, "you don't have to if you don't want to, it is an intimate gesture in my…" Bofur trailed off as Bilbo covered his mouth with a delicate hand. "I know Bofur," he growled and Bofur felt like throwing caution to the winds as long as Bilbo would keep talking in that voice. Common sense chose that moment to interfere and Bofur pulled the hand away from his mouth, smiling softly across at Bilbo. "Would you then?" The blinding smile he got in response lifted the worries from his mind.

_**AN: I would love to hear what you think of the story so far. please leave me a review. Thank you :D**_


	3. Concerning Hobbits-Honey

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

Concerning Hobbits-Honey.

Bilbo was sitting on the high wooden bench in his breaches and shirt, his feet dangling in the air as he watched Bifur and Bombur fuss around Bofur. He had felt so many emotions in the last few days and most of them were linked to the be-hatted dwarf. Now they were safe and no matter how much Bilbo wanted to take the taller male in his arms and kiss him senseless he couldn't begrudge Bifur and Bombur their time with him. He knew if he had family on this suicidal quest then he would be completely reluctant to let them out of his sight in a long time. He'd had to stop himself reaching out for Bofur so many times since their escape from the goblin tunnels. They hadn't had a chance to talk properly at Rivendell, after Bilbo had finished the dwarf's hair they had fell onto the bed and passed out with exhaustion. He glanced around the room to distract himself, taking in the huddle that consisted of Dori with his arms wrapped around Ori and Nori, the only surprising thing being that Nori was gripping his older brother back just as much. Oin and Gloin were sitting together with Oin carefully braiding his brother's hair, Bilbo knew Gloin would return the favour. He looked over at Fili and Kili and was completely unsurprised that they were wrapped together in a hug, he was surprised that Thorin, Balin and Dwalin were sitting by them, the three older dwarves occasionally reaching out a hand to clap one of the younger dwarves on the shoulder or run a soothing hand through their hair. Bilbo sighed softly, feeling an ache settle in his chest. No he couldn't begrudge anyone time with their family at the moment but it was showing him just how alone he was on this journey. He pushed softly off the bench and padded to the partially open doors. With one backwards glance at Bofur he slipped outside in to the cooling afternoon.

Bofur had his hands wrapped in the jackets of Bifur and Bombur and yet he had kept Bilbo within his sights since they had arrived at the skin-changers house. He'd already thought he'd lost Bilbo once and he found he needed to be near the hobbit. Bofur hugged Bifur tighter when his cousin muttered into his neck. He watched the sadness settle into Bilbo's eyes and winced as he realised no-one had approached the hobbit. He watched as Bilbo smiled at the group gently before the hobbit left the huge hall. He hesitated in following the smaller male until he realised Bilbo had glanced back at him before he had left. Bofur buried his head into Bombur's beard for several long moments. They hadn't talked at Rivendell or much since then if he was honest, but there had been many longing glances, fleeting touches and the smile he had noticed Bilbo saved especially for him. Bofur was untangling himself from his family as he thought. He would explain later, whether his time with Bilbo went well or if it went ill, he would explain, but he had to go and check if the hobbit was okay. Bifur seemed to understand and he shot his cousin a thankful look when the older dwarf pulled Bombur off him. Bofur left the hall as quietly as he could, unaware that eyes of other than his family followed him.

Bilbo hadn't gone far, he was too tired to walk far and he ached all over. He knew he had several bruises and the bump on the back of his head hadn't diminished any. He knew he should see Oin, but he wanted to give their healer sometime with his family. He was sitting cross legged on the edge of the veranda, pipe clamped firmly in his teeth, smoking a little of the last of his pipe weed. He was lost in his thoughts and so failed to see Bofur leave the hall and walk to sit next to him. In fact he was so lost in his own head that he failed to realise the dwarf was there until a warm hand was placed on his knee. He turned his head in surprise and sighed in relief when he realised it was Bofur. He smiled warmly at the be-hatted dwarf wrapping his fingers into those resting on his knee and offering the dwarf his pipe.

Bofur took the pipe with a gentle smile of his own, shifting so his shoulder was touching Bilbo's. Their hands were entwined and resting on Bilbo's knee and they shared a friendly silence passing Bilbo's pipe backwards and forwards between them. The silence and the peace gave Bofur time to think, and think he did. He had known from Rivendell what he wanted from their interactions and he just had to find out if Bilbo thought the same, "Erm Bilbo," he began quietly, unwilling to break the peace. Hazel eyes found his and he unconsciously leant closer to the smaller male. "We really need to talk about what this is," Bofur raised their hands so Bilbo would have no doubt as to what he meant. He took a deep when Bilbo nodded and placed the pipe on the deck between them. "I know I suggested at Rivendell but we really didn't get to talk what with the sleep and the running in the night," he smiled sheepishly at Bilbo's chuckle. Bofur looked into Bilbo's hazel eyes and flipped their hands until he was grasping Bilbo's smaller one. He fingered one of the beads he carried in his pocket, rolling it between them as he brought it out into the light. He was relieved and apprehensive when Bilbo's eyes never left his. He hoped the bead was enough, it was made of wood not metal and simply carved with flowers. "Bilbo Baggins," Bofur cleared his throat finding it hard to speak. "Would you do me the honour of allowing me to court you?" He fought to keep his eyes on Bilbo's as he spoke, noticing the slightest widening of them as he spoke. "I know I am not the richest of dwarves in the company, I also know I have no pretty manners or gentle speech. I am not a great warrior, I have no great skill at shaping gems or metal and I am not the best looking dwarf, but I would be honoured if you would accept my courting gift." He pressed the bead into Bilbo's free hand, feeling himself shaking he released his grip on Bilbo's hand and curled his own into fists resting them on his knees.

Bilbo stared at the bead in his hand with wonder, it was beautiful and he could barely believe that it had been made for him. Bofur's words began to filter through his shocked brain and he turned with a sharp glare to the dwarf sitting beside him. At the sad look on Bofur's face he softened and pushed himself to his feet. He watched in pain as Bofur's expression fell even more. "Bofur," he whispered, "of course I accept," as he talked Bilbo moved so he was straddling the dwarf's legs, forcing Bofur to move his hands and tilting the dwarf's head so he could look into the grey-green eyes. "Of course I accept," he shifted so he could rest his hands on Bofur's wide shoulders, pushing the fresh aches it caused him to the back of his mind. "There could never be anyone else," Bilbo leant in and placed a chaste kiss on the full lips. He ran the hand not holding the bead up into Bofur's hair, pushing the hat off the dark locks so he could curl his fingers into the hair easier. He was focused solely on getting Bofur to believe him. That the dwarf would still be willing to ask even if he didn't think himself worthy. Bilbo couldn't let him think that he wasn't worthy. Bofur was the only one he had ever met that had stirred the possessive side of him. He placed another kiss against the full lips under his. "I am yours Bofur" he smiled as the dwarf finally raised his hands to wrap around his back, and dropped a kiss onto Bofur's lips again. He ignored the hands settling on his bruised back, "it is an honour to me that you wish to court me," Bilbo could feel his voice deepening and forced back any feelings other than love, he needed to say this without Bofur thinking it was his lust talking. He ran his hand soothingly through the dark hair, "I care little for riches Bofur," he whispered against the dwarf's lips, "I am a hobbit, gold and gems mean little to me, I can appreciate their beauty but I would rather have a roof over my head, a warm meal and good companionship, something tells me you are more than able to provide these things." He pulled his head back so he was looking directly into Bofur's eyes as he spoke. "Your manners are fine Bofur, besides I wouldn't want you to change, Master Dori is too fussy for me and Dwalin too uncouth." He smiled as Bofur shook his head in disbelief, "Shush Bofur 'tis the truth I swear," Bilbo ran a gentle hand down Bofur's cheek and left it resting there, biting back a gasp when Bofur nuzzled into the palm. "I have seen you fight Bofur, you are skilled, you fight with passion for the defence of those you love, you fight with a fire for the return of your home, in my eyes that makes you a great warrior, you might choose a mattock over a sword or axe but that does not lesson your ability to fight." Bilbo raised the hand which held the bead he'd been given, "this Bofur," he looked at in awe and heard Bofur gasp, "this is beautiful Bofur," he curled his fingers around it possessively looking back into Bofur's eyes, "you are courting a hobbit Master Bofur, that you can shape wood in such a way, that you can create such delicate lines I am in awe." Bilbo leant in closer, slipping the bead into his pocket, he couldn't fight down the feelings of lust that swirled in with the love he felt for the dwarf now, but since he was answering Bofur's last objection, it might work in his favour. "I have already told you that you are beautiful Bofur. I thought so the first time I laid eyes on you." He ran his hands back into Bofur's hair and dragged his nails along the sensitive scalp, "how can you still not believe you are good looking?" Bilbo peered deep into the grey-green eyes of his dwarf, before dropping his head to nuzzle against the bearded cheek, moving his lips so he could whisper directly into Bofur's ear. He deliberately didn't let up on tracing patterns on Bofur's scalp with his nails, this was something he could prove his dwarf wrong in time and time again. He felt Bofur shiver beneath him as dwarf dropped his arms to lean back on his elbows. Bilbo followed his movements, keeping his balance with difficulty, muscles screamed in protest but he ignored them. "I can't keep my hands off you Bofur," he groaned into the dwarf's ear, smirking when he got a shiver in response, "you drive me insane, to have been travelling alongside you not able to reach out and touch you, not even to place a chaste kiss on your lips has been torture," Bilbo shifted his hips, smirking as Bofur growled low in the back of his throat. "By the Goddess Bofur, You…Are…Beautiful!" Bilbo whispered pulling back so he could hover over Bofur, lips inches from the Dwarf's own slightly parted ones. He watched with darkening eyes as Bofur bit down nervously on his bottom lip. "I have given you two chances to back out Bofur, and I will say this only once more, last chance to back out Master Bofur." He smirked when strong hands clamped down on his thighs, "Excellent," he grinned, moving closer, "you are never going to be rid of me Bofur," he whispered against the dwarf's full lips. He decided to let the dwarf in on a some information about hobbits, "I don't know if anyone told you, but we hobbits are very possessive." He smiled when that got him a groan from the dwarf beneath him before closing the small gap between their lips.

Bofur couldn't believe any of this was really happening. Bilbo had accepted his offer of courting, not only that but had refuted every failure Bofur had listed for him. He couldn't help but arch his back as Bilbo kissed him hard. The hobbit had been driving him insane for several minutes, between the nails against his scalp, the hot breath on his lips and Bilbo shifting in his lap, Bofur had been hard pushed not to beg for the smaller man to simply do something. He'd managed to resist only occasionally reacting verbally to Bilbo's words, too far gone to be embarrassed by the noises he was making now he slid his hands up the hobbit's sturdy thighs, to rest on his hips. He was struggling to remember that they were in the open, with an open door behind them and any one of the company could walk out at any moment. He gasped when one of Bilbo's hands slid under his shirt to drag fingernails over the muscles of his stomach. His hazy brain realised Bilbo had taken advantage of his gasp and deepened the kiss, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Bofur felt himself whine when Bilbo's lips left his, then hissed and arched his neck when sharp teeth began to nip down the side of his throat, "Mahal Bilbo," he groaned, shocked at the sound of his own voice. He growled low in his throat when the hobbit stopped moving and slid off him, rolling to lie on the deck beside him. his own ears picked up what Bilbo's sharper ones had heard only seconds later and Bofur sat up, trusting to his tunic to hide his enjoyment of their previous activities. He glanced toward Bilbo who had shifted to sit beside him. No one hand left the building yet and Bofur decided that since Bilbo had accepted his offer of courtship there was something he could ask that wouldn't get them into an embarrassing situation, "Bilbo," he whispered, "would you do my braids for me again?" Hazel eyes held his and Bofur, froze at the wicked smirk, "I can but I'll just end up wrecking them again," whispered Bilbo into his ears as he moved to sit behind him. Bofur forced back a shudder "That's fine Bilbo, trust me I am looking forward to it." He felt Bilbo chuckle behind him and relaxed back onto his elbows again as the gentle fingers began untangling his braids. It wasn't until Bilbo's nails scrapped against his scalp that Bofur began to think that this wasn't such an innocent pass time. He didn't ask Bilbo to stop, merely moved so he was cradling hi shat in his lap. Seconds after he did this they heard footsteps again, this time followed by a voice.

"Mister Bofur?" came the soft voice of young Ori, the quiet dwarf had obviously been sent to find him. Bofur breathed sharply through his nose as Bilbo faltered with his braids a second, the gentle tugging on the hair sending jolts of pleasure pain through his scalp. "Aye Mister Ori," he grunted, relaxing again, when Bilbo's fingers found there rhythm, "What can I do for ye?" He smiled softly at the quiet dwarf, who was staring at Bilbo and himself in shock. "Oh yes, erm Mister Bofur, Mister Bifur was worried about you since we had been told not g…go outside after dark." Bofur smiled again, "Thank ye Mister Ori, can you tell my cousin I will be in before dark." He paused thinking, "erm lad, if you understand him could you perhaps talk to him, I think he's been lonely on the journey." Bofur watched as Ori's eyes lit up in understanding, "Of course Mister Bofur, I'll go talk to him now, do you think he'll be interested in what I've written so far?" Bofur watched as Ori wandered back inside muttering to himself. He barely had a chance to smirk at the fact the smaller dwarf had closed the door behind him, when he had a lap full of hobbit, "Bilbo? What?" he gulped at the dark eyes of his hobbit, groaning deeply at Bilbo's words, "I told you I was possessive Bofur, besides I wasn't done with you." Bofur swallowed at the promise in Bilbo's eyes. "Dammit Bilbo," he groaned, taking shuddering breaths, "What if you don't hear anyone the next time?" he managed to ask.

Bilbo could hear the pleading in Bofur's voice as he once again straddled the dwarf's legs and he leant closer, fingers already working on the laces of Bofur's shirt. "Oh?" he questioned, licking a path up Bofur's throat and relishing in the deep groan it got him. "Do you care?" he whispered, nipping the join between Bofur's shoulder and neck as the dwarf tilted his head to allow him better access. Strong hands settled on his hips and pulled him closed, "I really don't think you care." He kissed along the collar bone he'd just exposed, nipping on Bofur's Adam's apple gently. "I could take you apart here Bofur," he hissed, looking up to see Bofur's eyes completely blown. He carefully loosened the shirt further, "In fact I could have you begging me to keep going," Bilbo licked his lips watching Bofur swallow hard, the dwarf's eyes fluttering closed as he fought to control himself. "I think I will do that Bofur, make you forget your own name, make you understand just how much I love you." He could hear how gravely his own voice was becoming and offered a prayer that Bofur would respond soon, he didn't know how much longer he could keep teasing with fleeting touches and panted words. He dipped his head lower to nip a path down Bofur's chest until he reached the muscles of the dwarf's stomach. He'd managed to completely unloosen the dwarf's shirt and Bofur hadn't noticed. He stopped, still completely and going quiet. The technique worked and he was soon looking into Bofur's grey-green eyes. "Mahal Bilbo," and Bilbo had to swallow hard at the wrecked tone of Bofur's voice before he'd even gotten started, "You are going to ruin me." Bofur tightened his grip, and Bilbo smirked despite the fresh bruises he would undoubtedly have at the dwarf's next words. "Why did you stop?"

Bofur frowned as Bilbo gestured to the now pinky-purple sky, his eyes narrowing and a disappointed moan slipping passed his lips. "Ye have got to be kidding me." He hissed watching Bilbo nod, "How can it be dark already?" he knew he was almost whining but he couldn't help it. He brightened when Bilbo leant closer, "Beorn has a bathing room inside Bofur." His eyes snapped to Bilbo's, waiting for the punch line, "it even has a lock on the door."


End file.
